Always and Forever
by galaxybaby
Summary: DISCONTINUED Harry learns of a secret that his parents had hidden from him, affecting him in unbelievable ways. SLASH MPREG HP? Unsure of rating, M for safety post OOTP, no HBP
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Summary: Harry learns of a secret that his parents had hidden from him, affecting him in unbelievable ways.

:Prologue:

The summer had gone better than Harry had expected that it would. After thinking of nothing else for the first couple of weeks of summer, he had forgiven himself for the part that he played in Sirius' death. He also realized that it was not entirely his fault. Coming to that conclusion eased most of the guilt that he had been feeling, leaving him with a sense of peace that he had not felt in over a year, since Voldemort's resurrection.

It was now only a few minutes until midnight, when Harry would turn sixteen. He did not expect to get any gifts right away this year, however, since the Order was coming to pick him up from the Dursleys' in the morning. Harry had been extremely happy when he had read the note Remus had sent to let him know. The one thing that Harry was truly thankful for in this whole big mess was that he and Moony had gotten much closer. They had helped one another through their grief, sharing memories of Sirius.

The alarm clock beside Harry's bed turned to midnight. As it did, Harry started to feel a tingle in his arms and legs. Within moments, his whole body was screaming in pain, somewhat like the cruatius curse felt like. This went on for a good fifteen minutes, before Harry could feel it fade away.

Even though the pain faded, Harry's rational thoughts did not return at the same time. His newly awakened instincts had taken over, letting him know that his mate, the only one that could complete him, was alive and of age. He had to get to his mate! Not knowing what he was doing, Harry wished his self to where he felt his mate.

In the back of his mind, Harry registered that he had landed in a cell of some kind, but his main focus was on his mate, who had been pacing back and forth in front of the bars. His mate whirled around when he sensed Harry's presence in the cell with him. They moved toward one another at the same time, coming together almost forcefully.

There was something familiar about his mate, but Harry was too interested in what was happening to truly register it.

Harry kissed and nibbled his way down the side of his mate's neck. When he reached his pulse, there was an almost hypnotic draw to him. There was a slight sting in Harry's mouth as his two incisor teeth lengthened, and he bit in to get to that fascinating pulse. The blood burst into his mouth, and filled his senses.

While he was drinking his fill, his mate had been stripping them both down. Harry released his mate's neck and returned to his mouth. His mate urged him back toward the tiny cot that was his bed in this place. The back of Harry's knees hit the edge, and he collapsed backwards onto the bed, pulling his mate over top of him. They continued making love for the next twenty-four hours until they passed out with exhaustion and slept another twenty-four. They never noticed the guard who came by and saw the Boy-Who-Lived in a cell with Lucius Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Still not mine.

**Chapter 1:**

When Harry next opened his eyes, he saw a familiar white ceiling. His only question was how he had ended up in the infirmary at Hogwarts. His last clear memory was seeing his alarm clock turn to midnight, then the intense pain. After that, his memories became rather vague. There were flashes of what seemed to be platinum blond hair, and a strong masculine body. A feeling of intense pleasure and being filled followed.

A flash of the man's face had Harry trying to shoot up into a sitting position. As he did so, he registered that another body was in the same bed as he was. A feeling of dread enclosed Harry as he slowly turned to look at his bedmate. His worst fear was confirmed when he saw the aristocratic features of one Lucius Malfoy. Harry tried to scramble away, falling out of the bed in his haste.

Harry opened his mouth to scream, but before he could get anything out, a nearby door opened. Hoping that whoever it was could tell him what was going on, he looked in the direction the noise had come from. Poppy Pomfrey came bustling into the room, probably having set an alarm for when her patients woke up. Harry opened his mouth to question her, but she cut him off before he could get a word out.

"Mister Potter! What are you doing out of bed! Get back on the bed, while I check you over!"

Scrambling back onto the bed, Harry lay still while Madame Pomfrey ran her wand over him. He had learned quite some time ago that the best way to get done more quickly was just to do what she wanted. While Madame was looking Harry over, he became aware of another pair of eyes on him. Glancing over, he saw that Lucius had woken up as well, and was looking at him with a closed expression on his face. When Harry looked in Lucius' eyes he thought he caught a glimpse of vulnerability. Harry shook his head. Why on earth would he believe **Lucius Malfoy **was vulnerable?

By this time Madame Pomfrey had finished looking Harry over and had moved on to Lucius. It appeared that Lucius had also learned to just sit and suffer through it as well. Finally Madame Pomfrey was done scanning both of them.

"Everything looks good gentlemen. The Headmaster will be here soon to talk with you about what has happened." With that, she headed back toward her office muttering to herself about something or another.

There was an awkward few moments back on the bed, while Harry tried to think of something to say. While he was thinking on that, he took a few moments to appraise his bedmate. Lucius had the same platinum blond hair as his son. His eyes were a clear gray color. His body was under the covers, but from what Harry could remember, Lucius could put almost any other man to shame. He was nicely muscled without going overboard. He had a slight trailing of hair leading to…. Harry blushed at where his thoughts were going.

Harry had figured out only a few months ago that he preferred males to females. He had kept checking out the guys around school. Hermione had caught him at it more than once before she broached the subject with him. He had stammered at first, trying to deny it. Once she had calmed him down, Hermione had sat him down and had told him about homosexuality in the Wizarding world versus the Muggle world. That talk had helped Harry to deal with it, himself. They had even created potions and spells for homosexual wizards and witches to have children together! Harry turned his mind back to what was currently happening.

Once again he was about to speak only to be cut off by someone entering the room. Professor Dumbledore entered the infirmary with a grave look on his face that was belied by the twinkle in his eye.

"Well, my boys," Lucius rolled his eyes at being called Dumbledore's boy, "it seems that Harry's parents were keeping something rather important from the world. I know this will be rather shocking to you, but Harry, you are a born vampire."

Harry felt his eyes bulge out of his head at that statement. Him, a vampire? As if his life weren't complicated enough!

"Now," continued Dumbledore, "from what we can tell you are a half vampire, meaning one of your parents was likely a full vampire. Now, what this means for you is that, like all others that are at least a quarter vampire, you have a mate. When a vampire comes of age, if their mate is already of age, they lose themselves to their instincts, which tell them who their mate is. A vampire will then immediately go to wherever their mate is."

Harry paled thinking of the implications of what Dumbledore had said. He looked at the Professor with a pleading expression on his face, hoping against hope that he was wrong about the conclusion he had drawn. The returning look on Dumbledore's face was enough to convince him that he was not mistaken.

Dumbledore then turned to Lucius. "Do you wish to tell him of yourself, or should I?"

Lucius looked like he was debating with himself. He gave a resigned sigh, and turned to Harry. "I am one quarter Veela, Mister Potter. When I only got a small part of the Veela abilities, it was assumed that I was too weak to have a mate. Obviously, that was not true. We Veela require the presence of our mate most of the time. As I am only part, I should be all right to be apart from you during the school day. I will, however, need to be near you the rest of the time."

Here Dumbledore cut in. "There are a couple of things that you should know about both vampires and Veelas, Harry. Veelas get extremely jealous and possessive of their mates. You should try to avoid too much contact with anyone else. Vampires require the blood of their mate at least once a week once they have found them. If a vampire does not immediately find their mate, they must feed every night. Now for the most important piece of information, when both vampires and Veelas mate for the first time, there is a very good chance of at least one of the partners getting pregnant. Yes, Mister Potter, this includes males. Vampires and Veelas do not require a potion or spell to get pregnant."

Harry felt the blood drain from his face. He dreaded the next words out of Dumbledore's mouth. "Congratulations, you are both pregnant." Harry passed out.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not mine. JKR is the goddess behind Harry Potter.

Warnings: Slash and Mpreg

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, but as it says on my profile, my muse is sporadic at best. Hopefully I'll get more written soon!

**Chapter 2:**

The past couple of minutes ran in a continuous loop through Harry's mind. The fact that he was a vampire was enough of a shock. Added to that was the fact that Lucius Malfoy was his mate, and they were both pregnant! Pregnant! He was only sixteen! Sure, he had wanted to have kids some day, but he had been thinking a good ten years down the road.

Harry glanced out of the corner of his eye to see how Lucius was taking the news. He did not seem to be overly surprised, though it was rather difficult to tell through the mask that he was wearing. Of course, Harry realized that as a pureblood Lucius had probably been raised knowing that there was a possibility of this from the moment he had found himself mated. He shook himself from those thoughts as Dumbledore started talking again.

"Lucius, you should already know what is to happen in situations such as this, however I will be explaining everything for Harry's sake. Since Lucius is a convict, but you are not, Harry, he will be given to your custody for the same length of time as he would have been in Azkaban. That will be another fourteen years. Usually there is some sort of a bind on the person's magic to keep them from causing any problems, but as Lucius here is a Veela and cannot cause you any harm and do all in his power to keep you safe, the Wizengamut has decided not to do so as long as he causes no major problems."

"Headmaster, what about Mrs. Malfoy? What happens with her," Harry asked curiously. "And Draco?"

It was Lucius who answered him. "There was a clause added into our marriage contract in case of the slim chance that I would find my mate. The instant we found one another, a legal divorce went through. That is the case with all who have creature blood in them, as mated pairs are much more likely to produce more children. Narcissa will be getting one of my family's estates, as well as ten thousand galleons a year." At this, Lucius gave a faint smirk. "I will find it interesting to see how she survives on that, as she usually spends just that much on a single shopping spree."

"As for Draco, he will have a choice. He will either join his mother and no longer be my heir, or except our mating and learn to get along with you. If he does decide to stay, however, I would ask that you at least try to live in peace, if not actually get along with one another. If not for your own sake, then do so for the sake of our unborn children. I would prefer that all of my children got along."

Harry thought about this a moment. There were a lot of things that needed to be worked out, the least of which being Voldemort. If Draco would be willing to live in peace with him, Harry decided he would give it a try. With that thought in mind he gave Lucius a nod of agreement.

"Wonderful, my boys," Dumbledore exclaimed with a smile. "I will now leave you to become better acquainted with one another." Dumbledore left the infirmary, leaving the two patients to sit together in an awkward silence.

Lucius finally broke the silence after a few minutes. "Well, this certainly is an interesting turn of events, don't you agree, Mr. Po…. Harry."

A shiver went down Harry's spine at hearing his first name from Lucius. 'That voice should come with it's own warning,' Harry thought to himself. "Indeed…Lucius. So what should we talk about now?"

Lucius got a thoughtful look on his face. "I suppose the first matter that we should address would have to be the Dark Lord. I would have to say that he is most likely the largest issue that we have."

Harry decided he could not argue with that. "You do, of course, realize that no matter what else, he and I will fight. I was the cause of his defeat, and he will never be able to let that go." 'Not to mention the prophesy,' Harry thought to himself.

Lucius nodded. "Since his resurrection, he has seemed to be quite obsessed with you. Many of his followers are uneasy with this. The fact he left several of his followers sitting in prison will most likely not go over well with the rest."

"What about our mating? Should we try to keep it from him?"

"I doubt that we will be able to keep this mating from Him, if He does not already know. I believe, however, that we should speak with Dumbledore to see if anyone else knows about the fact that you are a half vampire. If we can hide that fact from him, it would give us a rather large advantage."

"I agree." Harry looked confused for a moment. "Is it just me, or is it rather odd that neither you nor me are more upset about this? All in all, I'm quite calm, all things considered."

"It is the nature of the mating bond to keep our reactions to one another from being more violent. We can expect to react similar to the past when it comes to other people, but mates simply cannot, even if the past relationship was less than ideal."

Harry sat thinking about that fact. 'Maybe,' he thought to himself, 'being mated with Lucius Malfoy won't be quite as bad as I had originally thought.'


End file.
